The present invention relates to a storage and dispensing receptacle comprising a receptacle part and a dispensing part.
In connection with, e.g., food preparation, it is circumstantial to use various product packages which are kept in cupboards and which when required for use must be taken out and the content metered with the use from different measuring devices, such as deciliter-measuring cups, whereupon the content is transferred to, for example, a pan. The same problem arises, for example, in a garage where oil is stored which in measured quantities is poured down in a smaller container to be subsequently supplied to an engine.
The object of the present Invention is to ease the handling of products which are stored and must be measured before they are used.
That object is realized with a storage and dispensing receptacle comprising a receptacle part and which is a dispensing part and characterized in that the two parts can be interconnected via an openable closing device which, when open transfers products stored in the receptacle part to the dispensing part, the closing device being closable when the desired filling level has been reached, whereupon the amount of metered products can be emptied out of the dispensing part.
According to a first embodiment the dispensing part is removable and preferably provided with conveniently formed means or handles.
According to a second embodiment the dispensing part is provided with an openable a outlet device.
Preferably, at least a portion of the dispensing part is transparent and provided with a level scale.
The storage and dispensing receptacle according to the invention has the advantage that the product is stored in a receptacle and, when it is to be used, is transferred to and metered in a dispensing part whereupon the dispensing part together with the metered product is disconnected and the product is used as desired or the products fed out directly from the dispensing part, for example to a pan.